Love Letters
by chewytaffy
Summary: I'm not very good in summaries... but.. Tomoyo is making a love letter... who is it for? [See? Told you I suck in summaries...] TomoyoxEriol [unfinished]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not much to say. I have a writer's block. Oh yeah… this is about my favorite Card Captor Sakura pair… Tomoyo and Eriol! I don't care if they aren't a real pair… waves TomoyoxEriol flag Wheet! cough R and R

Tomoyo sat down on her seat in her classroom and took something out of her bag. She smiled slightly at the paper she held, holding her pen up, she began to write:

_Dear_—

"Daidouji-san."

She kept her focus on the paper, "Konban wa… Hiiragizawa-kun." He smiled and took a seat beside her and glanced at the paper. "What's that?" he asked, she blushed slightly and folded the clean sheet neatly.

"…A letter."

He flashed her a grin, "For who, if I may ask?" she looked down and took in a deep breath, "Oh… someone…" she looked back at him and gave him one of her sweetest smiles. "A love letter, perhaps?" he questioned, making her want to slap him, but she held back. "If you must know, then yes. It is." She answered back politely, still blushing slightly. He was about to reply when suddenly…

"Tomoyo-chan! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Sakura came in, dragging Syaoran with her. Tomoyo nearly fell off her chair in surprise.

"Sakura-chan! Don't surprise me like that!"

Syaoran grinned at Sakura, "Told you." Sakura blushed sheepishly, "Gomen, I didn't know." Syaoran merely laughed at her response.

Sakura glanced at the piece of folded paper on her best friend's lap.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan… what's that?"

At this, Tomoyo fell off her chair as Eriol chuckled softly.

As soon the bell rang, the young raven-haired girl ran grabbed her bag and ran out her classroom, little did she know someone was following her…

Oho! Sorry for the short chapter. I was… kinda… tired… yeah. And I had a slight fever. So… there. ahem Who do followed her? Tananananaaaaan!

cough Read and Review!

Taffy-chan


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another chapter! Yay! waves flag Anyway, after reading this, I have a small request, on the bottom left corner, press the tiny button there which says: "Submit Review"… okay? sneezes Thanks! Read, enjoy and review! Ja ne!

Running down the halls and out the school doors, Tomoyo passed by Sakura and suddenly stopped.

"Sakura-chan!"

The auburn-haired girl smiled and waved, "Hi, Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo looked at her friend with a big question mark written all over her face (A/N: Not literally speaking. Duh.) as Sakura grinned.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan…"

"Nani?"

"Ah… anou…"

"Hm?"

Sakura looked at her best friend and smiled,

"That letter… who is it for…?"

At this, Tomoyo blushed, "Doushite, Sakura-chan?"

"Ah… anou… nandemonai!"

Tomoyo shook her head, "Well… I'll be heading to the park now. Want to come?" she asked, Sakura smiled, "Iie. I have a lot of homework to do… gomen, Tomoyo-chan."

Once again, Tomoyo shook her head,

"Iie! Daijoubu! It's fine."

"Okay, ja ne!" Sakura called as she ran away, Tomoyo waved and pulled the piece of paper out of her bag as she walked to the park,

Unfolding the piece of paper, she sat down on the swing. Pulling a pen out of her pocket, she began to write:

_Dear Hiiragizawa-kun,_

_I don't know how to put this but…_

_Aishiteru. _

_At first, I thought it was a mere attraction, a crush. But then, I started having dreams. Now, I have realized that you are the one I love most._

_Sincerely,_

_Tomoyo _

She folded the letter back up and pulled it close to her chest and blushed. She wondered if she would ever give it to him, after a few minutes, she stood up and nodded, heading towards the Hiiragizawa mansion.

Aha

Stuck with another cliffhanger I see! Well, I'll update it soon, I've got a long test to study for!

Read and review guys! 3

Taffy-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Ack! Sorry if I wasn't able to update sooner! It was test week and I had to study a lot… anyway, sneezes I still have a cold… --

Read and review!

She felt her feet walking slower and slower as she approached the large house. She finally got to the door and was about to knock when she felt her heartbeat increase.

'…What if… what if… he doesn't like me back?'

She soon started taking steps back and ran towards the gate when she bumped into—

"Akizuki-san!"

Nakuru came home from school, still in her human form. "Tomoyo-chan! Daijoubu?" Tomoyo looked at her,

"Nani? What do you mean?"

"You were making all these funny faces…"

After that statement, Tomoyo blushed and ran away. Nakuru looked at the ground and noticed a piece of paper.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan! You dropped this!"

She glanced at the paper, a name had been written there, "H…Hiiragizawa Eriol." Nakuru smiled and headed for the door,

"Eriol-sama!"

She ran as fast as she could, taking in deep breaths.

Sakura was listening to her IPod when she heard,

"Aiyaaaaaah!"

Sakura rushed to the sound of the scream, "Daijoubu, Tomoyo-chan?" she asked her best friend, Tomoyo had a dazed look on her face,

"Hai."

"What happened?"

"Anou… my letter… it's gone!"

"Hontou?"

Tomoyo nodded, thinking for awhile, trying to remember where she had put it. Realizing where it could possibly be, she blushed,

"Hiiragizawa-kun…"

Sakura smiled slightly as her best friend muttered to herself. "Care to tell me what's wrong, Tomoyo-chan?" She asked, walking to a nearby bench.

Meanwhile…

"Eriol-sama." Nakuru handed Eriol the note from Tomoyo. Eriol took it and looked at her as he examined the letter, there was no name from who it was from,

"Where did you get this…?"

She smiled, "I found it!" she beamed at him and flashed a smile. He smiled back and opened the envelope and pulled out a stationary, he gazed at it,

It seemed strangely familiar…

Muahahaha! sneezes I finally finished this chappie! sniffs I've written better, but I like this chappie anyway… ;;

Okay, someone told me I should put translations so…

Daijoubu- Are you alright?

Hontou- Really?

Hai- Yes

Daisuki- I love you

Nandemonai- Nothing

Nani- What?

Doushite/Nande- Why?

Ja ne- Bye

Iie- No

Konnichi wa- Good afternoon

Gomen- Sorry (informal)

Aaaaaaand… please click that little review button, okay? Thanks!

Taffy-chan


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Me: cough I don't really have a voice at the moment so…plays tape recorder

Tape recorder: dies

Me: Damn--sneeze--you! gets hammer and starts banging the tape recorder

Kaze: Uh, yeah… she still has her cold… --;;

Me: Same message as always! cough Read and review! sneeze Damn you tape recorder!

…

"Aiyaaaaaaaah!"

Sakura tried to calm Tomoyo down but nothing she tried had worked. "Phwee, Tomoyo-chan! Calm down, please?" she begged, Tomoyo took in deep breaths and sat back down on the bench. "Mou… He's gonna read it and find out…" she said softly, burying her face into her palms. Sakura smiled reassuringly and pulled her friend to Eriol's home,

"Not if we get to that letter first."

…

Eriol looked at the letter, "Should I open it?" he asked the two guardians, Nakuru beamed,

"Of course!" Though, Suppi shook his head,

"Iie. Clearly, Ruby Moon is wrong. I don't think you should… if that person wanted you to read it… he or she would have given it to you in person…"

"That person gave it to me!"

"You said you found it."

"Tomoyo-chan gave it to me!"

Eriol froze at that,

"Daidouji-san?"

…

Tomoyo shook her head as they were about to secretly enter Eriol's place. "Sakura-chan this isn't…"

"Daidouji-san?"

She looked at the window and saw Eriol holding the letter, she felt her heart beat go faster and suddenly barged into his house,

"Stop!"

…

Eriol looked at Tomoyo, "Nani?"

Tomoyo turned beet red as she came face to face with him, "Anou… Hiiragizawa-san…"

"Eriol."

"…Eriol-kun…"

Eriol looked at her questionably, "Hm?" Tomoyo looked for the letter, "Do you get a letter from someone…?" she asked, trying to find out without getting caught. He opened his mouth to speak when Nakuru had jumped in,

"Iie, doushite, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo was dazed, 'Must have been hallucinating…' she thought, falling for the trick. She shook her head and turned around to leave. "Nandemonai…!" And with that, she left.

Nakuru laughed softly,

"WOO-HOO!"

Suppi just shook his head as Eriol opened the letter and read it.

For once, Eriol blushed.

…

A/N: Yay! I'm done with this chapter! But don't think this is the end yet! On to the next chappie! Hope you liked it! Read and review please!

Ja ne!

Taffy-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Suppi looked at his master,

"What's wrong, Eriol-sama?"

He shook his head and grabbed his coat, "Nandemonai. I'm going out for a walk."

…

Tomoyo sat on the same bench alone, it had been an hour since she's been to Eriol's mansion, and yet she was still blushing,

"Mou… how embarrassing!"

…

_Daisuki. Daisuki. Daisuki._

Those_ w_ords kept playing in his head, 'Maybe she was joking…' he shook his head, 'Daidouji-san never lies about these things…' he told himself. 'I like her as a friend… but that isn't just it…' he widened his eyes at what he had thought of, he blushed once again, and went to look for her,

'I have to tell her…'

…

Sakura froze, Syaoran looked at her, "What's up, Sakura?" Sakura smiled,

"It's happening…"

"Nani?"

"It's happening…"

"What! What's happening?"

"It's happening…"

Syaoran face-faulted then shook his girlfriend, "Could you be anymore specific!" he uttered, Sakura laughed softly, making him blush. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

He just grinned.

…

'Think, Eriol, think where would she be?'

He walked down the dimly lit street, crossing his arms over his chest as he huffed, 'Hmm…'

…

Tomoyo finally got over it and stood up, "He probably didn't read it… I hope…" she then continued walking home, her foot making soft stomping noises as she walked home.

…

After a few minutes searching, Eriol gave up. "That was just fifteen minutes! Are you kidding me! It seemed like hours!" he exclaimed, glancing at his watch, he sulked all the way home, burying his hand into his jacket pocket when he felt a piece of paper, his eyes brightened up,

"That's it!"

He found a perfect solution to his problem…

…

A/N: Fwehehehehe! I'm so evil with all these chapters…! cough Anyway, hope you enjoyed this rather short chapter… I'm working on the next chapter… or perhaps the last?

Anyway, time to study!

Please review! Thanks!

3 Taffy-chan 3


End file.
